


Finding Love

by Pale_Laurels_Bleed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki never escaped Sakaar, M/M, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Laurels_Bleed/pseuds/Pale_Laurels_Bleed
Summary: Loki was found by the Grandmaster after betraying Thor and having the obedience disk attached to his neck.





	Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Loki never escaped Sakaar or helped Thor with Ragnarok. And Loki's perspective on how others saw him is not necessarily correct.

Loki learned early on that he was either hated by someone, or a huge disappointment if they dared to put any faith in him.  He could never be the perfect Aesir warrior-type son Odin wanted, nor could he be the submissive puppet king he was meant to be.  In Thor’s eyes he was always a coward who played tricks on people, and after New York he was seen as a deceitful and volatile threat.  He even threatened him with death should he betray Thor, and later left his body when he was at the brink of death.  The only person who cared about him until the end was his dear mother, and even she was disappointed in him and tried to manipulate him to see Odin as a father again.  She was the only one who loved his wretched self for what he was, but she had impossible and cruel expectations of him.  She had expected him to be content in the shadows, to be content with her and Odin’s lies, and to somehow prove himself to Odin when he was regent.

En Dwi was the first person to accept him for who and what he was and simultaneously expect nothing.  He was never disappointed in Loki, he always believed in him.  All he asked was that Loki trust him in return.

Even when he hurt Loki, he did it either as an experiment with Loki’s kinks or to teach him to be better, but it was always done with praise.  He always held him close, and whispered how good he was for En Dwi, and how he never wanted him to leave.  He was desired.

Tremors shook through his body, traveling from his head to his toes.  His hands clenched and a whimper escaped his throat.

“Shh, you’re doing so good darling, so good,” he whispered as he dragged his fingers through Loki’s hair.

He panted, struggling to take in a breath after the electricity travelled through him.  His hands and feet were strapped to the chair, and he could feel bruises starting to form on his wrists and ankles due to his violent convulsions.  Tears were unwillingly gathering in his eyes, but the gentle touch and placating tone made the pain almost manageable.

Through his disorientation and the pain sporadically shooting through his nervous system, he felt a deep regret at ever thinking he could betray the Grandmaster.  He should never have helped Thor escape.  What has Thor ever done for him that he should risk the first loving relationship he has ever had?

When the next shock raced through his limbs, he could concentrate on En Dwi’s gentle hands in his hair, his loving words in his ear and the reassurance that after this agony, he would be forgiven.

***

The following days the pain slowly healed to a minor discomfort, but that hardly mattered.  Thor was off saving the universe again, and he could finally have peace.  He lay stretched out and naked on the king-sized bed, blue drapes cocooning it on all sides.  En Dwi’s hand was rubbing his side, sliding from his torso to his hip and back again.  A warmth filled his chest at the thought that he could possibly deserve this kind of affection.

He reached out a shaking hand to caress En Dwi’s cheek.

When his eyes glazed with tears, En Dwi leaned forward and brushed his lips on his forehead.  He has never felt this safe nor loved before.


End file.
